


The Other Shoe

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Other Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Other Shoe by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Other Shoe_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are guarding Ursula Clostermann, an industrialist's wife. Her works will be on exhibit this evening at a museum. As they walk to the entrance Amanda and Nick sense another Immortal. Nick holds up the entourage. Elena Bravo, a short Immortal woman, comes outside. 

Amanda whispers to Nick, "It's all right. The only one she might want to kill is me." 

The woman glares at Amanda as Ursula and her entourage walk to the entrance. Ursula stops in front of the woman. "Ms. Bravo, they are with me. This is Mr. Nick Wolfe and Amanda Montrose. They will be handling my personal security." 

"I see. I presume they want to see the security arrangements." 

"Yes, I'll let you talk security while I check out the exhibit." 

"I'm Nick Wolfe." 

"I'm Elena Bravo. This way please." Elena leads Nick and Amanda to an adjacent room. "No way are you two getting the grand tour of the security system." 

Nick looks down at Elena. "Protecting her is our job." 

"Thievery is Amanda's profession." 

"Not anymore." 

Amanda nods. "I've gone straight." 

"Well, Nicky, that means either you are her accomplice or her dupe. Either way, you're not going to get any help from me." 

"Nick, we can do our job, protecting Ursula Clostermann, without Elena's help. You know Elena, she will expect us to spend some time together." 

"Should we talk about old times? 

"I don't think that will be necessary." Amanda takes out her business card and gives it to Elena. "I partner with Nick on security from time to time. I own this nightclub. I want to stay here in Paris for a while, not get nailed on a grand theft rap." 

"Anything happens I'll see to it you'll be here for a long time as a guest of the French penal system." 

Amanda realizes Elena has a long memory. 

* * *

**SPAIN, 1735**

Amanda dances with Duncan MacLeod at a ball. "Duncan, how long have we known each other?" 

"A hundred years." 

"That long and you can still impress me with your skill at dancing." 

"Is that my only skill that impresses you?" 

Amanda chuckles. "Perhaps later this evening you could impress me with another skill." 

Amanda spots another Immortal, a petite woman. She's attractive but Amanda feels she won't be a threat as a rival for Duncan's attention. The woman smiles and nods; Amanda takes it as a friendly sign and returns the recognition. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick are in Nick's office. 

"Are you sure we could trust Elena?" 

"I'm sure. She's actually a lot like you." 

"Are you going to tell me what it isn't necessary to talk about?" 

"I suppose I'll have to." Amanda paused. "Well, there was this ball, but I did more than dance." 

"You stole something from her?" 

"Well, a pair of shoes." 

"A pair of shoes?" 

"And a horse." 

"A horse?" 

"Well, another Immortal and I, Marmaduke Collishaw, went to the ball to pull a heist. We rode off in a hail of gunfire and Elena joined in the chase. She was very determined. She caught up with us. She insisted on fighting Marmaduke. He was too much of a gentleman to take her head so he took her shoes and her horse." 

"Being a good thief I'm sure he didn't want to ruin his reputation." 

"Exactly." 

"Not the best way to start a working relationship." 

"I guess you will just have to convince her I can be trusted." 

Amanda steps out of Nick's office and walks up to The Sanctuary as she remembers that night. 

* * *

**SPAIN, 1735**

Duncan dances with a mortal. Marmaduke Collishaw, a handsome Immortal, walks over to Amanda. "Are you enjoying the evening Amanda?" 

"Yes, I am. I would love to have some of the jewelry I have seen tonight." 

"Jewelry isn't all you have been looking at tonight." 

"There is much to see." 

"Well, do not be distracted." 

"Marmaduke, I have been doing this much longer than you." 

Marmaduke looks over at Elena Bravo. 

"Don't you be distracted, Marmaduke." 

"Amanda, with you around how could another woman distract me?" 

"Should I be flattered?" 

"Yes, you should be." 

* * *

Amanda and Marmaduke have on black robes. She climbs up a tree adjacent to the mansion while Marmaduke sneaks to the stables. She works her way to the room with the valuables then climbs through the window. 

Marmaduke takes the two horses he sold to the estate a fortnight ago. Amanda takes the gold and jewels and uses a rope to lower them to Marmaduke. The guards outside the door are oblivious to what's happening just beyond the doors they're guarding. Amanda marvels at Marmaduke's honor. If the situation were reversed Amanda knows she would feel a great temptation to make off with the loot and the horses. 

She ties the rope to a pillar and climbs down. As she's climbing down she hears "Halt!" She sees some men rushing towards the horses. Amanda jumps onto her horse and she and Marmaduke ride off. Three shots ring out. 

Amanda and Marmaduke ride next to each other as others ride in hot pursuit. They jump a gorge; only one of their pursuers follows them. Marmaduke's horse tires and Amanda puts some distance between herself and Marmaduke. 

She senses other Immortals and looks back to see their pursuers, the closest riding side-saddle. The lead pursuer overtakes Marmaduke and they both dismount. Amanda turns her horse around and joins Marmaduke. He and the woman have their swords drawn. 

"I am Elena Bravo, return with me and I shall spare your life." 

"Marmaduke Collishaw. Sheath your sword and I will let you keep your horse." 

Elena turns towards Amanda. "Remember the rules, woman." 

"I am Amanda. Marmaduke will not need my help. You should accept his generous offer." 

"After I dispatch him. You will have a chance to accept my same generous offer." 

Elena lifts her ball gown slightly with her free hand then goes on the attack. She makes a good progression. Marmaduke blocks her blows as he steps back. 

The fourth Immortal, Duncan MacLeod, arrives on the scene. 

"Do not worry Duncan, Marmaduke is from your time. He is not going to kill her; he is just going to give her a lesson in fencing and acting like a lady. Sit back and enjoy the show." 

Amanda and Duncan sit on a log and watch the fight. 

Marmaduke locks swords with Elena then spins around behind her. When she turns around Marmaduke goes on the attack. He isn't as fast as he could be. He increases his tempo. Elena takes a wild swing at Marmaduke's head. He ducks then quickens his attack. He backs Elena up to a tree then makes a thrust to her heart. She slides to her knees and her head drops forward. She looks like a bird sitting on its nest. Her weight slowly shifts and she falls to the ground. 

Duncan stands and points his sword at Marmaduke. 

"You can leave with your head but not with what you came with." 

Amanda picks up a rock. 

"Marmaduke Collishaw." 

"Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." 

Amanda hits Duncan over the head with the rock and he collapses. 

Marmaduke sheathes his sword and looks at Duncan and Elena's horses. 

"Those horses will fetch a good price." 

"Yes, it is fortuitous she did not take your offer." 

Marmaduke takes off Elena's shoes. "A gift for you, my lady." 

"I doubt they will fit." 

"I think they will, she has -- shoes appropriate for a woman of your stature." 

"Oh Marmaduke, your charm rivals your sword." 

Amanda removes Duncan's boots. Marmaduke presents Elena's shoes to Amanda and she exchanges them for Duncan's boots. They mount their horses then ride off with Duncan and Elena's horses in tow. Amanda wonders if Elena will curse her or thank her in the morning. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The exhibit is in the museum's basement. There is a large crowd of well-dressed people. Amanda spots Marmaduke in the crowd. 

"Nick, earlier when I told you about Marmaduke..." 

"Yes?" 

"He's here." 

Nick looks around and sees Marmaduke. "Looks like I'm about to meet an old boyfriend." 

"Partner." Amada thinks how unfortunate it would be if a certain old boyfriend of hers came on the scene. 

"Amanda, darling, fancy meeting you here." 

"Yes, isn't it. Have you met Elena Bravo yet?" 

"She's here?" 

"Yes, she's doing security the same as me and my partner, Nick Wolfe." 

"Pleased to meet you Nick. One of your partners is very lovely." 

"Yes, Elena is a lovely woman." 

Amanda elbows Nick. "Marmaduke, why don't you run along and rob someplace else?" 

"Amanda, I'm merely here to appreciate, and perhaps buy, some art." 

Amanda sees Elena watching them from a distance. "I doubt if Elena is going to believe that." 

Nick interjects, "I doubt if I believe that either." 

Marmaduke follows Amanda's eyes and spots Elena. "Let me beard the lioness in her den. Good meeting you Nick. Good seeing you again Amanda." Marmaduke walks over to Elena, greeting her enthusiastically. Elena looks indignant as they exchange a few words, then Elena makes a beeline to Amanda and Nick. 

Nick whispers to Amanda, "We're about to get accused of being accomplices, aren't we?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Why don't you give me a break and tell me the plan?" 

"The plan is while Nick and I guard Ursula Clostermann Marmaduke buys some art he likes. Then we go home. What happens after that is none of your business." 

"I suppose you can always do stand up comedy in prison." 

"Elena, I've gone straight. Maybe Marmaduke has too." 

"Maybe a leopard has changed its spots too." 

Nick steps close to Elena. "I don't know what Marmaduke is up to but I'm no thief and Amanda has gone straight." 

"Nick Wolfe. I did some checking; you and Amanda crossed paths in 1998. Soon after, you left the police force. You were implicated in a couple of interesting cases. Then you left the States." 

"You can waste your time watching me and Amanda or you can do your job. You can't do both." 

* * *

Elena has been closely watching Marmaduke, Nick and Amanda all evening. Marmaduke hasn't done anything suspicious, which Amanda finds very suspicious. A man with a mask and a gun to the head of one of Elena's security guards enters the museum. Three other masked men enter quickly behind him. _This isn't Marmaduke's style._

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" 

The other three men fan out and Elena and Nick duck behind pillars. A robber walks by Amanda and she trips him. Nick jumps from behind the pillar and knocks out a robber with a left hook while Elena grabs the third robber's gun hand, forces him to the ground and disarms him. Other security guards cuff the fallen robbers or draw their guns on the robber holding the hostage. Nick points his gun so the remaining robber can see down its barrel. Elena pulls the robbers gun away from the hostage's head and gives the robber two swift kicks to his head. She strips his gun away and trips him. Other security people help subdue him. Nick says something into his mike then runs out of the hall with Elena behind him. Amanda runs after them and catches them at the front exit. The three of them look down at the street and see Bert and one of his men have the getaway driver in custody. 

Amanda turns to Elena. "Are you convinced now we aren't trying to knock over the place?" 

"Marmaduke? Where's Marmaduke?" Elena runs back into the museum. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick follow the sound of Elena's footsteps up to the fifth floor. They catch up with Elena and Marmaduke in the gems section. They both have their swords drawn. 

"So Marmaduke, you have your flunkies pull a ridiculous holdup downstairs while you help yourself to the jewels upstairs." 

"Not quite, they asked if I wanted in on their little heist. I turned them down. I figured they could have the bargain stuff in the basement. My tastes are more refined." 

"I hope you like the taste of steel." 

"Elena, remember the last time we crossed swords?" 

"I've learned a lot since then." Elena goes on the attack as Amanda and Nick watch. Marmaduke fights backwards. 

"Elena, you have learned quite a bit." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Surrender now or lose your head." 

"I think not. I've also learned quite a bit." 

Marmaduke turns the tables on Elena. He backs her to a corner then stabs her in the belly. She lets out a groan, clutches her belly and rolls to the floor. Marmaduke makes eye contact with Amanda and Nick. "I had to teach her a lesson. I bid you _adieu_." 

Nick draws his sword. "I don't think so." 

Marmaduke grins. "I do." 

Amanda draws her sword as well. "Not this time Marmaduke. Nick, Elena can use some company. I'll handle Marmaduke." 

Amanda figures Nick and Marmaduke's male egos might cause one of them to lose their heads, but Nick backs away. 

Cocking her head, Amanda smiles. "Marmaduke, you can save yourself a lot of pain by surrendering." 

"You know I can't give up at the first sign of trouble in my business." 

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." 

Amanda goes on the attack. They parry and Marmaduke gains the advantage. Amanda fakes a slip Marmaduke closes in and Amanda stabs him in the chest. 

"Cheap shot Amanda." 

"All's fair Marmaduke." 

Marmaduke collapses. 

* * *

Marmaduke comes back to life in Elena's arms. "What a lovely way for me to come back to life." 

"I agree." Elena smiles as she slaps handcuffs on Marmaduke. 

They take Marmaduke down to the lobby where they present him to a police inspector. The inspector has two uniformed officers take him away. Elena hands the inspector Marmaduke's sword. 

"I suggest you keep him on a suicide watch. When we cornered him he threatened to kill himself with this." 

The inspector takes the sword and gives it a close look. "Yes, thank you for everything. We will keep him on a suicide watch." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Elena are outside the museum. 

Amanda turns to Elena. "Don't you think the suicide watch was a bit over the top?" 

"Not at all. It will be harder for him to fake his own death." 

"Are you finally convinced Amanda has changed?" 

"Yes Nick, she has changed. Since she changed she can also change back. I'd advise you to keep that in mind." 

**THE END**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
